


One Last Dance

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Johan catches Judai before he leaves school at the end of the year, for one last dance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A slight AU where Johan catches Judai before he leaves the island at the end of the year.  
> Cross posted(and polished up) from my tumblr.
> 
> Mainly spiritshipping with a dash of soulshipping/soulbondshipping

“Well guess your friends were right, I would find you here Judai,” said Johan, leaning against the frame of the doorway to the Osiris dorm. He glanced to the bags on the floor, tightly packed and filled, “You certainly don’t waste time in packing.” Not having seen Judai at the graduation party he'd had to ask around to find out where he was, unsurprisingly he was still in his dorm, packing to leave.  
  
Judai flashed him a rare smile as he sat down on the bed with a sigh, taking a much needed break from his packing, “Yeah, I can’t wait to go. It’ll be a whole new adventure, there's a whole world out there and a lot of people. Not to mention other dimensions to explore.”   
At his feet sat a tightly packed duffle bag, looking for all the world as if he'd somehow managed to cram all his possessions into it, which he probably had as there wasn't much left in the room.  
His trademark red and white Osiris blazer lay unfolded on the bed beside him, leaving Judai dressed in a more subdued black shirt and dark jacket.

"Not going to go say goodbye to everyone first?" asked Johan.

"I don't like goodbyes. It's...easier this way, slip away while they're all content and having fun. Don't want to ruin the mood you know? Guess I didn't do that good a job though, if they knew what I was up to."  
  
Johan nodded, as he stepped inside, carrying a plate full of food and setting it on the small bed-side table. "I understand. Too bad though, you're missing out on all the fun back there. I brought you some food, so you don't miss out on everything."  
  
Judai laughed, “Thanks.”  
  
The faint music from the party carried across the campus, all the way from the Obelisk Blue dorms where it was being held, to the Osiris Red dorms, though by then it was faint and muddled together.  
  
“So what you brings you around here? I thought you’d left the island already.”  
  
Johan gave a meek smile, rubbing the back of his head nervously, “I thought I’d stick around a bit longer, catch you before you left? It could be a while before we see each other again after all, I wanted to get a chance to say goodbye.” He glanced around quickly, as if making sure no one else was around, before sticking his hand out towards the brunette, trying not to let his nervousness show.  
  
Judai cast him a questioning look, glancing from his hand back up to Johan, as if asking what to do with it.  
  
Johan smiled, a light blush tinging his cheeks, “A-a dance, just one, before we have to part ways. May I have this dance?”  
  
Judai was quiet for a moment before putting his hand in Johan’s as he stood up, “Alright, but I gotta warn you, I have two left feet. I don't think even Yubel can cure me of that.”  
  
Johan just laughed as his hand curled around Judai's, the other settling against his waist. "Don't worry about it, ain't no one around to see us anyways." His forehead bumped against Judai's lightly, as they moved slowly to the music. "Besides, you'll have time to get better before my graduation. You can make it up to me then."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And Judai."

"Hmm?"

"Don't look at it as goodbye, how about, see you later?"

Judai smiled, "I like how that sounds."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai learns to dance in preparation for Johan's graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of sequel to the first fic. Now with some slight Judai/Yubel, and by extent Judai/Johan/Yubel

“Judai dearest, you are a hopeless case,” sighed Yubel. “If you hope to impress Johan you’re going to need to do better than this.”  
  
After receiving a formal invitation to Johan’s graduation, Judai decided, almost right away, to learn to dance for this. His dance with Johan at his own graduation had been anything but graceful or coordinated, though Johan insisted he hadn’t minded one bit, despite Judai having stepped on his feet multiple times.  
  
Still, Judai was determined to improve, if only to make sure he didn’t make a fool of himself. There was just one glaring issue, he lacked a partner that had a physical body.  
  
After watching him awkwardly try to dance with thin air, Yubel finally stepped in and offered their help as a substitute for his imagined dance partner. Judai may not have been able to actually touch the spirit, but at least being able to see who he was dancing with should help. Should. It really didn’t, he was still as bad as before and still stumbling over his own feet.  
  
“I’m sorry, but it’s like dancing with a ghost,” he said, looking down at their hands. While he could feel Yubel’s hand holding his and could clearly see them, if he tried to actually hold them it wouldn’t work. And it was very disorienting to say the least.  
  
“Well, I’m sorry for trying to help,” said Yubel, folding their arms over their chest with a pointed look.  
  
Judai sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know, I know. But we both know that I have two left feet.”  
  
“Then I guess we just try again,” said Yubel, unfolding their arms and holding their hands out again to him.  
  
With a smile he placed his hands in Yubel’s, or where Yubel’s would be. Despite feeling the sensation of something touching his hand he couldn’t actually hold their hand. It really was like dancing with a ghost. “Say Yubel? Thanks, for doing this for me.”  
  
“Whatever makes you happy dearest, as long as you’re happy then I am happy.”  
  
“I just didn’t think you would, this being for Johan and all.”  
  
Yubel smiled, “I see how happy he makes you, don’t forget I did see your last dance together.” Judai blushed and Yubel continued, “My feelings for him may not be the same as yours but I hold no ill will towards him. I can only hope he holds no ill will towards me. He is clearly a part of your life that won’t leave, so I would at least like to be on amicable terms with him.”  
  
Judai smiled, that was certainly pleasing news to hear. Yubel had always kept quiet and out of sight when Johan was around, so he’d been worried that the spirit still held some kind of hostility towards him. He started to speak, but trailed off into a startled yelp as he stepped back, and promptly tripped over Pharaoh, who had chosen that moment to try and weave through Judai’s feet. The cat screeched and bolted, sending Judai falling to the floor as his hands instinctively clenched at Yubel’s and grabbed thin air.  
  
Yubel sighed, this was going to be a long day.  


 

* * *

  
  
Judai smoothed his red jacket out as he looked himself over once more with a sigh. He could almost feel the butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t understand his nervousness, if this were a duel he wouldn’t be the least bit nervous. Instead he was attending a graduation party, there was no reason to be nervous. If anything, it was Johan that should have been nervous, after all it was his graduation.  
  
“Are you almost ready?” asked Johan, peering in the room.  
  
Judai grinned and gave him a thumbs up, “All good. You?”  
  
“I’m just waiting on you.”  
  
He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, “Sorry.”  
  
  
The main hall where the party was being held was crowded, even more so than the auditorium where the ceremony had been held earlier that day. Or at least it felt more crowded. Tables with food lined the walls, while the rest of the room had been opened up for a dance floor, though at present most people were mingling rather than dancing despite the music.  
  
“I’m glad you came Judai,” said Johan. “I was worried I’d have to come alone.”  
  
Judai frowned slightly, giving him a curious look, “Alone? What about your friends?”  
  
He shook his head, “I never really had friends the way you do. Really it was just me and the Crystal Beasts. I might have been the guy with the rare deck, but I was also the one who talked to himself.” He quickly waved it off with a smile, “But that’s alright, I mean, I met you after all. And I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”  
  
Judai felt his cheeks heat up, “Yeah, me neither. And thanks for inviting me.” He glanced around the room and felt the butterflies start up again, there was just so many people. There was no way he could ask him to dance in front of all these people.  
  
‘ _I hope you aren’t getting cold feet beloved,_ ’ said Yubel. ‘ _Because this would be a bad time._ ’  
  
‘ _I don’t know if I can do this, there’s so many people here,_ ’ he replied silently.  
  
‘ _It doesn’t stop you from dueling, why should this be any different? Neither one of you are the center of attention, and you won’t be the only ones dancing._ ’  
  
“Judai? Everything alright? You’re awfully quiet.” He looked back to Johan, who was looking at him with a worried expression. “You zoned out for a bit there? You alright?”  
  
“Oh, yeah I’m fine. Just thinking,” he said quickly. “Ah, do you, would you, like to dance?” he asked quickly. “With me I mean.”  
  
“I didn’t think you meant anyone else,” laughed Johan with a light blush. “Of course, if you’re up to it, you seem a bit nervous.”  
  
“I’ll be fine,” said Judai with a smile. “I promise.” As he took Johan’s hands in his, he felt a wash of calm fall over him. Perhaps Yubel was right, he had nothing to worry about.  
  
‘ _Let’s hope that practise paid off,_ ’ said Yubel. ‘ _I’d hate to think we went through all that for nothing._ ’  
  
They fell into place almost as before, one hand settled on Judai’s waist and the other holding his hand, fingers entwined, while Judai’s free hand found itself resting against Johan’s shoulder.  
  
They moved slowly, Judai being careful not to step on Johan’s feet as he mimicked his steps. The longer they danced the more relaxed he felt, even cracking a smile and small laugh.  
  
“You’ve been practising,” said Johan with a smile. “I’m impressed.”  
  
“You should be impressed, before your boyfriend couldn’t do more than trip over his own feet. I’m glad to see this wasn’t all in vain,” said Yubel with a teasing smirk, causing them both to blush. “I’ll let you two have your fun, I’ve done my share of dancing anyways.”  
  
“I’m sorry about that,” mumbled Judai, trying to hide his face in Johan’s shoulder.  
  
Johan just laughed, “Ah it’s alright, Yubel didn’t mean any harm, I think. So come on, let’s just enjoy the night.”  
  
Judai sighed, leaning against Johan, he was right after all. He smiled and met his gaze, “Alright, besides I owe you one heck of a dance anyways.”


End file.
